


Anna örök

by lunatunder



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Asztalfióknak írt original novella.





	Anna örök

** Anna örök  **

Csendesen szitálóvá szelídült az eső, a teacsésze melegítette a kezét, ahogy kibámult az ablakon. A harmadik emeleti bérház apró szobájából rálátott a közeli térre, eltűntek a sétálók, csak egy-egy kocsi húzott maga után vizes nyomot a pocsolyákkal borított aszfalton.

Szerette ezt az időt, amikor nem az emberek, hanem a természet uralta végre a nagyvárost, Péter Anna-időnek hívta ezt. Egy apró hang ütötte meg a fülét, halkan odaosont a másik szoba ajtajához, és belesett az alvóra. A kislány összegömbölyödve feküdt, arcán még ott volt a könnyei nyoma, de csak a kimerültség miatt mocorgott, és nem a védőnő által megjósolt hőemelkedéstől. Eddig minden oltást jól bírt, Anna remélte, hogy most sem lesz nehezebb éjszakájuk a szokásosnál.  
Visszament a nappaliba, leereszkedett az ablak előtti olvasózugba, és próbált rájönni, hogy vajon miért jutott eszébe a férfi. Másfél év telt el, ennek elégnek kellett volna lennie, pláne mert volt, akin kiélhette szeretetéhségét.

  
De szíve körül a tompa fájdalom mindennél jobban emlékeztette valakire, aki egykor összetörte a szívét.  
  


*~*~*

A limuzin végre megérkezett a felkapott újépítésű budai villa elé, amit Péter nem is bánt, lassan unta már Petra hosszúra nyúlt csevegését, barátnőjével, Csillával. A sofőr kivette a bőröndjét, a házvezetőnő és a titkárra lelkesen üdvözölték, Péter meg elégedetten nézett körül a tágas nappaliban. Amíg az alkalmazottai beszámoltak az elmúlt fél év legfontosabb történeteiről, Petra kitöltött egy-egy pohár italt mindkettőjüknek, majd eltette a telefonját.  


\- Köszönjük, de most kettesben szeretnénk maradni – szólt a barátnője, ellentmondást nem tűrően a két magyarázó felé.

\- Este, a parti után folytatjuk a megbeszélést, Márk – mondta Péter a titkárának. – És biztos vagyok benne, Zsuzsi néni, hogy kitűnő vacsorával várja a vendégeinket – mosolygott az idősebb nőre.

\- Nem voltál velük udvarias – jegyezte meg Petrának, miután becsukódott az ajtó a két beosztott távozásakor.  
\- Az sosem volt az erősségem – vigyorgott a lány, és beleült Péter ölébe. Csókja viszki ízű volt, ruhája édeskés illatú, arcbőrét erős smink szépítette meg. A férfi minden lelkesedés nélkül csókolt vissza, előre sejtette, hogy mi lesz a lány kívánsága.  
\- Hoztál nekem ajándékot? Végül is jó kislány voltam, hat hosszú hónapig éltem itt, mint egy zárdaszűz – nyafogta Petra.   
\- Hoztam, odafenn megkaphatod – válaszolta neki, mire a lány kipattant az öléből és kezénél fogva húzta őt magával a hálószobájukba.  
\- Gyönyörű – Petra mosolya és nyilvánvaló lelkesedése elfeledtette vele az iménti rossz érzést, amit a lány alárendeltekkel szembeni viselkedése kiváltott benne. Péter egyre hevesebben csókolgatta barátnője nyakát, majd melleit, amíg a lány feldíszítette magát a gyémánt fülbevalóval, és karkötővel.   
\- Igazán csinos – nézegette kedvtelve a lány, mialatt Péter levetkőzött.

\- Az – értett egyet a férfi, de szavai belefulladtak egy elégedett morgásba, ahogy elmerült a lányba.

  
Nem figyelte, de nyilván Petra egész idő alatt a gyémánt ragyogásával volt elfoglalva. Nem baj, a kocsi után alig egy órával ismét elbódította a szex kiváltotta kéj, amit fél évig kénytelen volt nélkülözni.   
A többi meg majd kialakul.  


*~*~*  
  


\- Hogy ment? – kérdezte aggódva a férfi hangja a telefonban.  
\- Jól, nincs láza, csak egy kis hőemelkedés. Szegényke elsírta magát. Megijedt a két oltástól – felelte Anna.

\- Nem csoda, én is utáltam gyerekként – válaszolt a férfi.  
\- Még most is utálod, Öcsi – nevetett fel Anna, aztán riadtan hallgatózott, hogy vajon felébredt-e kislánya. – Szegényke, alig evett valamit vacsorára is, tisztára kótyagos volt még a feje mindig.   
\- Vagy az idő miatt – vetette fel a másik. – Álmosító ez az eső.

\- Én szeretem ezt az időt – mondta Anna. – Nincs is jobb ilyenkor, mint bebújni a takaró alá egy csésze meleg teával, és olvasni.  
\- Azért én inkább egy másik emberrel bújnék ágyba, ha lehet – morogta a férfi.   
\- Mi tart vissza, hogy megfelelő lányt találj hozzá?  
\- Semmi. Csak előbb tudni akartam, hogy rendben volt-e minden.   
\- Kösz, Öcsi, ez kedves volt tőled – érzékenyült el Anna.  
\- El ne sírd magad, hallod?! Inkább le is teszem, péntek van, ilyenkor partizni kell menni! – A fiatalabb férfi lelkesedése megmosolyogtatta nővérét.  
\- Akkor jó szórakozást!  
\- Köszi. Holnap jelentkezem.  
\- Azt el is várom, de ne úgy, mint múlt héten, jó?  
\- Muszáj még egyszer az orrom alá dörgölni, igaz? – morogta még a férfi, mialatt letette a telefont.

  
Anna megint felkacagott, öccse az előző héten egy hétvégére teljesen eltűnt, mert egy buliban elhagyta a telefonját. Mire már nekiállt a rendőrséggel kerestetni a fiatalabb férfit, derült ki, hogy az még mindig nem józanodott ki a hosszúra nyúlt buliból, és szerencsére kutya baja sem volt.

Furcsa volt nővérnek lenni, illetve az volt fura, hogy alig egy éve tudtak mindketten a dologról. Anna szülei elváltak, anyja évekig azt mesélte Annának, hogy meghalt az apja. Testvére épp jókor bukkant fel életében, mikor körülötte minden a feje tetejére állt, és szüksége volt valakire, aki elfeledteti kínjait.   
Ákos komolytalan, nagyra nőtt gyerek volt, Annától majd tíz évvel fiatalabb, éppen az utolsó előtti évét végezte az egyetemen. Segített Annának az új lakásába költözni, együtt festették ki, Ákos cipelte be a bútorokat, szerelte össze a kiságyat, amikor szükség lett rá; és főleg, első szóra elkísérte Annát szülni.

A kislány érkezése óta egy család voltak, fura egy kis família, de Anna nem cserélte volna el magukat semmiért.

 

*~*~*

\- Utálatos ez az idő! – Petra már vagy egy tucatszor mondta el ugyanezt a panaszát, Péter már meg se hallotta. Laptopja nyitva feküdt előtte az ágyán, magára húzott egy lepedőt, amivel eltakarta meztelenségét, és olvasgatta az elektronikus leveleit.   
\- Remélem, hogy nem mondja le senki – zsémbelt újra a lány, miközben nekiállt alapozóval eltűntetni a harapásnyomokat a nyakáról. – Lehettél volna kicsit kíméletesebb is – vetette oda párjának.  
\- Mit csináljak? Ellenállhatatlan voltál – válaszolta Péter, egy pillanatra felnézve barátnőjére.  
\- Ugye? – dorombolta a lány elégedett hangon.

A férfi alaposabban, elgondolkozva méregette a szemlátomást büszke Petrát. Időről időre egy apró hang a kétségeit fejezte ki barátnőjét illetően; vajon mennyire szereti őt valójában a lány, és mennyire a pénzt, hatalmat, biztonságot, ami Péterrel jár. Nyilván sokat nyomott a latba a multinacionális cégnél betöltött vezető pozíciója, de elég vonzó lehetett a lánynak a limuzin és a villa is. Már felhívta az összes barátnőjét, és eldicsekedett a gyémántos ajándékával, de persze Péter hallotta azt a mondatot is, hogy _„Sajnos gyűrű az nem volt a fülihez, karkötőhöz.”_ Valójában volt, legalábbis lehetett volna kapni az apró bombayi ékszerboltban, de Pétert nem bírta rábeszélni az üzletvezető sem, hiába kínálta végül fél áron a gyűrűt.

Egy gyémántgyűrű elhatározást fejezett volna ki, olyat, amit ő még nem érzett. Kérdés volt, hogy vajon fog-e érezni valaha.

  
*~*~*

\- Drágám, ez a fiú nem illik hozzád, tisztára kölyök még! Hol szedted össze? – Péter ez egyszer Petrával kellett, hogy egyetértsen, a Csillát kísérő fiatal srác egyértelműen csak egyetemista volt, míg a nő lassan negyven éves, bár ezt igen gyakran letagadta. A fiatal férfi mosolyogva fogott kezet mindenkivel, csak az övét rázta kicsit hosszabban.

\- Pedig olyan helyes fiú, látnád, amikor babakocsit tol! – lelkesedett Csilla.  
\- Mit?

\- Babakocsit. A nővérének van egy gyereke, tündéri kislány, kilenc hónapos. Épp mielőtt ide értünk hívta fel Annát, hogy megkérdezze, hogy viselte a kicsi az oltást. Hát nem ennivaló, ahogy vigyáz rájuk? – Csilla szinte sugárzott, ahogy eldicsekedett a fiújával; nem vette észre, hogy mennyire árulkodó lelkesedése.

\- Ne gyere megint a gyerek témával! – sziszegte Petra mérgesen, és egy másik barátnője felé fordult tüntetőleg.   
\- Nem tudom, hogy mi baj származna abból, ha nekem is lenne egy gyerekem – vonta meg vállát Csilla, majd a távolabb álló kísérőjéhez lépett. Valószínűleg elmesélte az előző beszélgetését, mert a srác Petrára, majd Péterre meresztette a szemét.   
Ahogy a zöld szemek az övébe fúródtak, felmérték még egyszer, jött rá Péter, hogy kire emlékezteti a srác.

 

Anna.   
Már nem tudta, hogy mit füllentett, de szüksége volt erre a zavartalan fél órára, hogy rákeressen a lány profiljára a fészbúkon. Volt kedvese kitörölte őt az ismerősei közül, de a cég közös csoportjából nem lépett ki, ezért Péter rá tudott kattintani pár nyilvános képére. A legtöbb az utolsó fél évben egy baba arcát ábrázolta, egy kislányét, akinek kétszínű szeme volt.   
Az egyik kék, a másik barna. Heterokrómia.

Péter a fejét a kezébe temette, hirtelen eszébe jutott Anna régi mondata, a nevetése.  
_„Azt szeretem benned, hogy olyan más vagy, olyan egyedi. Még a szemed is kétszínű!”_   


*~*~*

 

Hangosat dörgött kint az ég, Anna rémülten ült fel az apró hálóban, és azonnal a gyerekágy felé hallgatózott. A kislány összeráncolta homlokát a zajra, de aztán békésen aludt tovább, apró kezével az alvócicáját szorongatva. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egyet, majd kisettenkedett a nappaliba, ahol égve hagyta az állólámpát, mint minden éjszaka. Így érezte biztonságban magukat, hogy a beszűrődő fényben bármikor átlátott a kiságyba.   
Melegített magának egy kis zöldteát, és újfent kibámult a szakadó esőbe. Minden esőcsepp különböző hangon ütközött az ablaknak, párkánynak, odalent az aszfaltnak; egyedülálló dallama volt a zivatarnak.   


Hirtelen egy apró hang pityegett a bekapcsolva felejtett számítógép felől, új elektronikus üzenetet kapott. Meglepődésében le kellett ülnie a székre, ahogy a száraz ügyvédi szöveget olvasta. Hihetetlennek tűnt, szinte álomba illőnek, hogy Péter most lépjen vele kapcsolatba; de ismerte már annyira a férfit, hogy tudja, számára a munka éjjel-nappali elfoglaltságot jelent. Valószínűleg éppen partit tart, vagy munkavacsorán volt, és utasította az ügyvédjét, hogy intézkedjen. De vajon kitől származott az értesülése, ki mesélt neki Nóráról?  
Anna fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok, ahogy próbált rájönni, hogy ki lehetett titkának árulója. Végül is senki sem mehetett biztosra, ő sosem mondta ki a férfi nevét, Nóra születési bizonyítványában ismeretlen apa állt.   
Nem volt képes azt feltételezni egyik régi kollégájáról sem, hogy beszámoltak volna Péternek, és ha igen, akkor miért csak most, ennyi idő elteltével?  
Kész rejtély volt számára az egész, csak a válaszban volt biztos. Azt fogja tenni, ami a gyereknek a legjobb, bárhogy is fájjon neki magának.

 

Órákig ült még a kanapén, jéghideggé vált teáját szorongatja, beleborzongva a régi napi emlékeibe. Annyira boldog volt, oly naiv. A titkárnő és a nagyfőnök jobb keze, leendő utódja, mint a mesékben. Hitt, bízott, és talán természetszerűen, csalódott. Mikor megjelent a cégnél Petra, és elindultak róla a pletykák, hogy csak a lány szájának, mintsem szakmai tudásának köszönheti elért sikereit, mindig letorkolta a fecsegőket. Nem volt szép lány Petra, igaz Anna sem; de csodálta a másik sminkelési tudományát, és azt, hogy milyen magabiztosan viselte a ruháit, mennyire tudta, hogy mi áll jól neki. Nem volt beszédes kolléga, legalábbis nők között, inkább férfitársaságban virult ki.  Már akkor mindenki azt híresztelte, hogy mekkora útszéli nőci, mikor Péter mellé került egy külföldi kiküldetésre.

Anna nem vett észre semmit, a háta mögött folyt a viszony, talán egy hónapig, mikor egy este visszament az irodába, az ott felejtett könyvéért. A hangoknak még nem hitt, a látványnak kénytelen volt. Órákig bolyongott sírva az utcákon, később se tudta megmagyarázni, hogy miért a régi főnöke háza felé vette az irányt. Az idősebb férfi nem kérdezett semmit, ezek szerint tisztában lehetett a dolgokkal, jobban, mint Anna. Felajánlott neki egy állást, otthoni munkát, kevesebb fizetésért, de saját időbeosztással.   
Úgy egy hónap múlva, mikor gömbölyödni kezdett a hasa, őszintén hálás szívvel gondolt a jövőbe látó főnökére. Aztán ahogy egyre előrehaladottabb volt a terhessége, felbukkant Ákos az életében. Soha jobbkor. 

 

*~*~*

 

Már csak szemerkélt az eső, mire minden vendég távozott a partiról, nem mintha Péter ebből bármit is észrevett volna. Petra legnagyobb bosszúságára, és minden kérlelés, sértődés, később hiszti sem volt képes kicsalogatni a férfit munkája mellől. A vendégsereg nem észlelte a párocska közti viszályt, talán csak Csilla és az egyetemista fiúja tudott a dologról bármit, a személyzeten kívül. Péter úgy rendelkezett, hogy titkára személyesen menjen az ügyvéde elé, és kísérje a dolgozószobába, anélkül, hogy bárki meglátná.   
Mindkét férfi megrökönyödött arccal bámult rá, mikor beszámolt nekik a felfedezéséről, a jogász csak a kislány fényképe láttán hagyta abba kétségei hangoztatását. Péter nem remélte, hogy Anna olyan hamar válaszol a megkeresésre, mint tette; de amint megérkezett volt kedvese levele képtelen volt tovább odafigyelni beosztottjaira. Fél óra kínlódás után, még jócskán tizenegy előtt elnézést kért mindkét férfitól, és hazaküldte őket pihenni. Ő azonban órákig ott ült még az íróasztal előtt, és bámulta a képernyőjén a kislány fényképeit.  


Van egy lánya, egy gyermeke. Valaki, akire nem számított, de aki órák óta, mióta tudomást szerzett a létezéséről, elfoglalta minden gondolatát. Hihetetlenkedve rázta meg a fejét, kattintott, előrelapozott a képek között, majd újra kattintott. Kereste a további hasonlóságot, ami a gyerekhez fűzte, a szemein kívül, de igazán csak Annára hasonlított a kicsi lány. Ugyanaz a fejforma, meggypiros ajkak, nevető gödröcskék, amik egykor megtetszettek neki a szende titkárnőben. Anna törékeny volt, nevetős, őszinte, ritka vitáikban komoly. És szerette őt, ki is merte mondani neki, de Péter sosem viszonozta a vallomást.   
Mire kiürült az előtte álló borospalack, már nem tudta, hogy vajon érzett-e szerelmet Anna iránt, vagy csak a nyilvánvaló behódoltság igézte meg hónapokra.   


Felette az emeleten becsapódott egy ajtó, valószínűleg Petra vonult be sértetten a hálószobájukba. Reggel alighanem kénytelen lesz elmondani neki, hogy megváltozik az életük, mert felvállalja a gyermekét; tetszik barátnőjének, vagy sem, nem fogja érdekelni.   
És ha megkérdezi tőle, hogy mi vitte rá erre az őrültségre, valószínűleg az időre fogja fogni. Az esőre. Anna-időre.   


Talán tényleg van igazsága a költőnek, Anna örök.   


 

***~*~* Vége *~*~***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heterokrómia:  
> http://starity.hu/magazin/37026-heterokromia-a-sztarok-vilagaban/


End file.
